¿Por Qué No Lo Intentamos?
by RupsRock
Summary: ¿Quién dice que un mal comienzo del día éste sea arruinado por completo? ¡A la basura el dicho "Lo que mal empieza mal acaba"! ¿Quién te dice tal vez que ese mismo mal día encuentres a esa persona que te haga sentir polillas en el estómago?


**NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:**

_El personaje de Zoe Zerget es de mi pertenencia. Todo lo que tengo que ver con ella es de mi propiedad. Cualquier similitud con algún otro personaje creado o del mismo anime o algún otro de otros, es solo pura coincidencia._

_El contenido de este fic también es de mi propiedad, cualquier similitud con otros fics son pura coincidencia. _

_Los personajes que otros personajes tienen en este fic son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Una aclaración más por si alguien pasa por: Soy el usuario Kurome, cuenta a la cual ya no puedo entrar porque me salta el usuario es inexistente ya que aún puedo ver mi cuenta si la busco normalmente. Decidí dejar por esos motivos y dedicarme solo en Fanfiction. __Esta idea es temporal tal vez, no lo tengo completamente decidido de si tal vez hacerme otra cuenta en._

_Espero que les guste este One-Shot. Gracias por darle la oportunidad._

* * *

Con notoria molestia subía los pocos escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta de la azotea. Este era un pequeño placer que obtuvo gracias a la idea de la segunda representante del salón de ambos. Ella fue la ejecutora de hacer un duplicado para ambos, aunque se negó al inicio, no hubo arrepentimientos cuando comenzó a disfrutar de la paz que dio aquél lugar desolado. Justamente aquella paz es lo que estaba buscando y necesitaba en este preciso momento. Abrió con la llave duplicada la puerta de la azotea, cruzó el marco y cerró otra vez pero con la llave así nadie pudo descubrir que alguien se encuentra por allí. Por suerte aún no fueron descubiertos, no menos en los seis meses que ya pasaron de su primer año en preparatoria.

Rodeó la pequeña estructura cuadrada, hasta donde daba sombra a esas horas gracias al pequeño techo que sobraba en los bordes. Se encontró justamente con su amiga de la infancia almorzando, la chica que tuvo la idea del duplicado - Esto ya es el colmo - Suspiró con cansancio, tuvo bastante con su día comenzó pésimo por un desacuerdo que tuvo esta mañana con su padre.

La chica que estaba comiendo tranquilamente de su arroz cocido con caballa preparada por ella misma la noche anterior, cómo el joven de cabellos azabaches se sentó frustrado a su izquierda - ¿Duro día el de hoy? - Pregunté retomando la vista en sus alimentos y tomar otro bocado de este. No obtuve respuesta. El Uchiha se Dedico Solamente en abrir descontento La Bolsa En Donde traia la compra Que Hizo En La Cafetería - _Parece Que Esta Vez sí lograron llevarlo Hasta su Límite_ \- Zoe prefirió callar por El Momento, conocia bien el temperamento marca Sasuke Uchiha y era Mejor Que las cosas calmen un poco y que él hablara cuando quisiera.

Los minutos pasaron mientras almorzaban en silencio, un silencio que no era incómodo en absoluto a pesar de la abrupta llegada del azabache en ese estado. Aquel silencio creado entre los dos les dio tranquilidad y la disfrutaban en realidad, pero esta serena pausa dio fin cuando Sasuke decidió hablar - Una chica me citó para confesar en la parte de atrás del gimnasio parte de la joven dándole a entender que le prestaba atención - La respuesta para ambos era obvia, pero tuvo el coraje de aún así intentarlo. Y al momento en decirle que no, un par de chicas festejaron - Frunció un poco más el ceño - El grito de victoria fue audible, ella estaba a punto de llorar -

La Zerget se imaginó la situación, algo que acostumbraba cuando le relataban o leía algo, y el cómo se necesitaba de sentir aquella chica. Hasta llegar a sentir lo que pudo tener sentido la muchacha - ¿Interviniste? - A veces no podría creer lo bajo que llegaban a algunas mujeres del instituto, pero peor aún era su pensamiento cuando el ojinegro detectaba el inicio de la situación y el desentendido de la situación y segundos siguientes para así, sin que se percataran, esconderse detrás de un árbol observando qué pasaría después de su retirada.

Su instinto no había fallado, ciertos rumores que llegaron a sus oídos fueron ciertos. Trataban sobre cuatro chicas que intimidan a otras que tienen sentimientos hacia él. Vociferaban que solo ellas tenían el derecho y privilegio de salir con él - No esperaron absolutamente nada para ir a atacarla - Zoe se envió a la derecha observándolo algo preocupada - No la golpearon si es lo que piensas, fueron a burlarse de ella por mi respuesta ya amenazarla de que no volviera a intentar algo tan estúpido - Dio un mordisco al emparejado y determinadas con el relato mencionado que dio acto de presencia haciendo sordera más que nada a las agresoras.

Ahora que las había reconocido, les advertí que después de esto iría a hablar con los directores por las agresiones a otras alumnas como también del vandalismo a las pertenencias de estas mismas. Iba a encargarse de juntar a las chicas que fueron víctimas para así tener más evidencia y que aquel grupo fuera de echado del instituto. Las cuatro no requieren evitar llorar e irse rápido de ahí desconsoladas debido a que el chico al que amaban y admiraban, insanamente, les estaba haciendo esto que para ellas era un acto de amor hacia él. La chica que confesó sus sentimientos anteriormente no pudo evitar el llorar y abrazarlo mientras le agradecía. Le contó que hace tiempo estaba amenazada, desde que se enteraron del gustar que estaba teniendo hacia él.

Había reído cuando escuchó de la huida de las cuatro sin cerebro, pero después tuve una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba y escuchaba todo lo que hizo por esa chica. Puede ser el Uchiha estando a su límite sacar toda la furia que tenga por dentro, pero así también puede sacar otros aspectos de él que con frecuencia no se ven por su carácter persistente y difícil de quitar: su seriedad. Este lado suelto que no es notorio únicamente es algo que pocos veían, solo la familia del chico junto a Naruto, Sakura y ella. Sasuke era más que toda esa capa de hielo que tenía por fuera, es por estas cosas que le gustaba escucharlo cuando se animaba a hablar un poco más - Me gusta cuando estás en tus límites y te dejas llevar - Soltó una pequeña risa al ver confusión en los ojos del azabache. Siguió comiendo mientras su acompañante le pedía explicaciones ante su repentino y desentonado, para él, comentario - Retomando todo este asunto, ¿no crees que ya vas a ser que le des el sí a alguna vez? En lo que vamos tiempo de conocernos varias han recibido tu no - Se rió con burla de él una vez más ya que notó el blanqueo de ojos cuando retomó el tema de antes.

Destapaba la botella con jugo mientras tanto pensaba en qué contestarle. Dio un par de sorbos refrescándose - Si hablamos de los rechazos en mi infancia, es claro que no estaba interesado por esas cosas en ese momento - Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de la pelinegra fue lo que escuchó además de lo que estaba dándole la razón. Sabía que estaba burlándose de él así que prefirió seguir - Y por los recientes en preparatoria y secundaria, siento que no ha aparecido aún la indicada - Aquello sí había llamado la atención de Zoe. Tal vez Sasuke tenía problemas para en una chica, al parecer él no era tan simple como creyó - Siento que de las chicas que se me han confesado, no tienen algo que me atraiga -

Lo miraba atentamente mientras tenía apoyo el codo sobre una de sus piernas, las cuales estaban flexionadas y juntas, en lo que tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre la palma de la mano - ¿Acaso buscas algo en particular? - La respuesta que le dio la descolocó un poco - ¿Cómo que no sabes? - Frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Acaso me estás jodiendo? Acabas de decirme que no tienen algo que te atraiga, ¿entonces qué es lo que te atrae? - Otra vez había tenido una respuesta un 'no sé' - En opinión personal, no es en sí el sentirte atraído únicamente por alguna característica física o de personalidad. Es según cómo te sientas en la compañía de esa persona, el cómo te hace sentir -

Terminó de comer lo que quedaba de su almuerzo mientras asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón. Aquel pensamiento era algo que compartía - Pero la mayoría de las chicas de aquí quieren cambiarme. Varios comentarios escuché respecto a eso y no es lo que quiero -

Se acomodó la falda negra a tablas que formaba parte del uniforme escolar mientras se estiraba - Además que tampoco es el punto, si te gusta alguien es por lo que es justamente - Agarró la pequeña caja de jugo de manzana y bebió de ella, pero segundos después de comenzar a reír llamando a la atención de él - ¿Qué hacemos hablando de estos temas? Sé que yo fui la curiosa, pero no es común en ambos - Continuando riendo.

Es verdad que ambos no eran de temas románticos. Era un poco extraño en ella ya que es más habitual que en las chicas aparezcan más rápido el interés de esos temas ya desde la infancia, además de que era más visto que en ellas habían más fluidez al momento de demostrar un afecto amoroso hacia alguien en especial. Pero por lo que él azabache recordaba de niños, ella nunca demostró interés por alguien. Ni siquiera al menos entre él o Naruto con los cuales se conocían desde hace más tiempo y con los que más pasaba el rato. Ahora la curiosidad la tenía él - ¿Has llamado mi atención, por qué nunca tuviste novio? -

Vio que ladeó la cabeza, algo que tiende a hacer cuando dudaba o pensaba en algo - Creo que por los mismos motivos que tu - Bebía de su botella de jugo mientras la observaba mirar hacia sus pies atención si alguien es de mi interés o si me hace sentir de alguna manera en especial. Además - Comenzó a jugar un poco con las manos - dudo de que algún chico quiera salir con alguien como yo que le cuesta los sentimientos. Creo que no puedo decirme bien no se sentiría seguro conmigo o pediría más de lo que puedo dar

Palmeó la cabeza de ella un par de veces como solía hacer para tranquilizarla - Para levantar ese animo, según tu y el dobe soy un agrio insoportable a veces y hay muchas chicas que están interesadas en mi. Habrá algún alma infeliz que se interesará por ti - Sus palabras sonaron con gran prepotencia a propósito logrando que la chica de cabellos negros hasta por debajo de los hombros y desordenados riera.

Agarró las cosas de su almuerzo comenzando a ordenarlas - Uy, ahora me siento más seguro que nunca en que conseguiré a alguien - Volvió a reír mientras él sonrió. Eran un par de serios, al menos más él, frente a los demás. Pero al momento de estar juntos se sentían soltarse más y de forma natural. Lograban congeniar bastante bien y habíamos sido verificados por el mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki el cual muchas veces en bromas dijo que ambos potencialmente tranquilamente ser pareja. Hasta que hayan sufrido la bendición del rubio. Por los segundos que quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que tiene el Uzumaki tanto bromeaba y la recién extraña charla de sentirse a gusto con alguien en particular.

Llevó la mirada hacia los ojos negros grisáceos de Zerget quien terminaba de beber su jugo. Sentía que estaba pensando a mil por hora, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando ella miraba extrañada directo a los ojos. En ese momento, por pocos segundos que su corazón se detuvo por un momento para después comenzará a latir un poco más rápido. Se sorprendió y aún más por las palabras que soltó después - ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? - La chica no lo estaba entendiendo y él recayó en la situación que estaba creando. A su mente vino la probabilidad de que lo rechace y que arruine la amistad desde hace años que ambos sufren. Pero a pesar de eso, extrañamente se modificaron más seguro que nunca y le dijeron como era debido sin echar hacia atrás - Zoe, ¿quisieras intentar salir conmigo? -

Aquella pregunta la dejó perpleja por un corto lapso para después de tener las mejillas rojizas recayendo aún más de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Su amigo de la infancia estaba pidiendo que sea su novia! Nunca había pasado por esto y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Notó que él había reído un poco porque comenzó a incoherencias mientras intentaba arreglar sus cosas y arregladas en lo que sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía a mil - ¡T-tu pregunta fue arrepentida! ¡Es normal que reaccione así, no te burles! - Él había logrado que su lado infantil saliera a flote ya que molesta infló algo las mejillas perdiendo así su tranquilidad externa - ¿P-por qué me pides eso tan de repent? -

Notó que podrían evitar la mirada hacia él avergonzada mientras aún él continuaba observándola, algo que estaba agradablemente hacer - Pensaba en que ambos nos llevamos bien y cuando estoy contigo me haces sentir tranquilidad, no sé cómo podría explicarrte eso nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así - Siento que cuando estoy a tu lado todo se torna más calmo, algo que me hace sentir bien - Tragó en seco tratando de disimular los nervios - Me haces sentir bien, Zoe - Ella pudo alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos, ahora él tenía un sonrojo ligero.

Como respuesta le dio una ligera sonrisa - A mi también me haces sentir eso cuando estoy contigo o cuando hablamos y .. eso me gusta, pero mucho. Así que supongo que eso significa que me gustas Sasuke, porque eso solo pasa solo contigo. Y ahora que lo pienso mejor - Posó sobre la mano derecha de él su mano izquierda desesperación mientras aún le temblaba por los nervios - ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? -

Habían encontrado un tema de charla que nunca les había parecido relevante para ambos, pero ahora más que nunca comenzaban a sentir que sí era de importancia ya que se tenía sobre el otro y al mismo tiempo sobre ambos. Estaban comenzando a sentir cosas por el otro en ese par de minutos desde que Sasuke soltó la primera pregunta. En estos momentos alegría fue lo que comenzó dentro de sus pechos al saber que ambos querían intentar ser más que amigos. De a poco sus rostros se acercaron y junto con el nerviosismo y la inexperiencia ante esto, acercaron sus labios dándose un beso lento con una leve torpeza que ambos hicieron sonreír durante aquella dulce acción que ocasionó un cosquilleo en movimiento por todo el cuerpo.

La campana sonó anunciando el regreso a lo que quedaba de clases, hicieron caso omiso. Querían seguir un rato más así como estaban, pero la campaña dio su segundo anuncio y tuvieron que cumplir con sus responsabilidades y dar el ejemplo que tenían que mostrar ante sus compañeros de clases por ser los representantes. Reglas del consejo estudiantil. A regañadientes se separaron mientras juntaban sus cosas y se ponían en pie - Solo te advierto que no esperes mucho de mi Uchiha, soy cero romántica - Apoyó las manos en la cintura mirándolo.

Tomó la mano izquierda de ella - Digo lo mismo - la pelinegra entrelazó los dedos con los de él en lo que comentaba que era mejor que no lo pensaba tanto y simplemente se dejaran llevar sin presionar - Tienes que sumar puntos, creo que es la tercera vez en el día en que estoy de acuerdo contigo y te doy la razón - Fueron hasta la puerta de la azotea y el muchacho abrió allí con la llave.

\- Después canjearé mis puntos por mi premio - Sonrió de soslayo mientras se giraba una vez de pasar el marco de la puerta y verlo cerrar con llave. Al escuchar esas palabras con un pequeño tono de travesura, le devolvió la misma sonrisa acercándose a ella besándola por segunda vez en el corto tiempo que estaban siendo pareja oficialmente, pero esta vez el bes había sido un poco más demandante. Estaba seguro que ambos aprenderían a besarse rápidamente.

\- Pensaré en un premio adecuado para usted, señorita - Habló a centímetros de su rostro y afectados con los pasos bajando por las escaleras junta a ella quien le respondió que esperaría ansiosamente el momento en que decidiera cambiar sus puntos.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este tiro con sabor romántico al estilo de estos dos._

_Con su permiso, este joven barman (que contradictorio jsjs) se retira._

_Los dejo con el azúcar a tope, no recibo las cuentas del dentista por las caries que se pierden ocasionalmente ustedes entraron bajo su propio juicio. (?)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer xD Hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto._


End file.
